Motorcycle Org
'''Scooter Org '''and later '''Motorcycle Org '''is an Org that resembles both scooter and later a motorcycle and is one of the primary villains of the seven-part Zen-Aku story arc episode, he serves as the main villain of the episode "Revenge of Zen-Aku" the fourth episode in the Zen-Aku story arc. Biography History of Scooter Org Scooter Org was one of the ancient Orgs that tried to take over the Earth with Master Org 3,000 years ago, this Org tooked the form of a scooter and is the first Org that the Taylor, the Yellow Ranger fights (and chronologically, the first Org to be fought as a whole), she was out match because she couldn't handle it the first time she faced it, luckily with Princess Shayla's help, they were able to sealed the Org in a tomb. History of Motorcycle Org A year later after the new Rangers: Cole, Alyssa, Danny and Max joined in the team, a Duke Org name Zen-Aku heard Scooter Org moaning out for revenge, he goes to an Org cemetery and frees the Org, he conferred both the Taylor and Princess Shayla in an upgraded form with a new motorcycle theme now called Motorcycle Org, she remembers him and took on the Org, but she was quickly out match, Princess Shayla tried to help, but she was caught by Zen-Aku, Taylor tried to save her, but she got blasted by Motorcycle Org, wounding her completely, Motorcycle Org was about to finish her off until Zen-Aku told the Org to finisher her later, because "Revenge isn't something to rush", he agrees and he along with Zen-Aku and the now captured Princess Shayla teleported away, at the work shop, he is recharging thanks to Zen-Aku, he later alerts Zen-Aku of the Rangers outside and (after Zen-Aku takes Princess Shayla outside as well) he conferds Taylor in the battle, the other four Rangers came in to help, but they were stop by Zen-Ake, even tho Motorcycle Org is now Turbo-Charge, he was no match for the Yellow Ranger (who was enrage by that has happen because of Motorcycle Org), she then use the Soaring Slash Attack to greatly wound the Org. He was then destroyed permanently by the Wild Force Ranger's Jungle Sword Savage Slash Attack. Personality As Scooter Org, he was loud, ruthless and will stop at nothing to defeat Taylor. As Motorcycle Org, he retains his peronality that he had before, but he is very loyal to Zen-Aku since he freed him. Powers And Abilities Scooter Org * '''Strength: '''While being the first Org and lacking any super powers or weapons what so ever, Scooter Org is strong enough to overpower the Yellow Ranger. Motorcycle Org * '''Strength: '''Motorcycle Org is far stronger then before. * '''Motorcycle Charge: '''Motorcycle Org can charge in high speeds at the enemy. * '''Teleportation: '''Motorcycle Org can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal * '''Left Screw Gun Arm: '''Motorcycle Org can turn his left arm into a screw shape gun that he can fire yellow colored energy lasers with yellow colored electricity around it. * '''Org Horns: '''Motocycle Org posses two horns on his head, for which he can use these to ram his enemies with. * '''Org Spear: '''When in combat, Motorcycle Org can also equipped a spear. Gallery MotorcycleOrg.jpg|Motorcycle Org ScooterOrg.jpg|Scooter Org Behind The Scenes Portrayed * Both Scooter Org and Motorcycle Org are voice by Kirk Thornton. Notes * While a tie between Turbine Org and Plug Org are the first Orgs to be fought by the Rangers, Scooter Org was the Org that fought the Yellow Ranger, the first Ranger in Wild Force, so chronologically, Scooter Org is the first Org to be fought by the Rangers. * He is the second Org in the series that was never enlarged. The first is Plug Org. * Motorcycle Org is the third Org to have two forms, the first being Tire Org and the second being Bus Org. * This Org has two different voices, as Scooter Org he has a squeaky light pitch voice that sounds like Alpha 6, as Motorcycle Org he has a more monsteres booming voice that sounds like Goldar. ** This is pure coincidence as Kerrighan Mahan does not voice Motorcycle Org. * The assumed reason that he was not grown is that the Toxica and Jindrax were never involved and so therefore were not there to grow him. His counterpart grew but that was presumably cut out for time. It was fifteen minutes into the episode when he was destroyed. * Of all the Orgs in Wild Force, Motorcycle Org easily said his the earliest. He said his final words a full 2 minutes before his destruction. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Oni Themed Villains Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights